Cop Car
by dragonflywanderer
Summary: She was the daughter of a high ranking office official and his SO. So what could possibly go wrong if he starts to date her. Based off the song by Keith Urban.


Hey All! This is my first story that I have actually published. I had that idea in my head for a while, just never got the change to write it down till now.

If you feel like it, please review.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own AOS or any of the characters.

A/U

* * *

She was the daughter of one of the highest ranking office officials that SHIELD could have without being the Director or Deputy Director. She was the daughter of his training officer; one of the most well known training officers within SHIELD. His SO was the most sought after trainer and she chose _him_ as her pupil. He repays her by pulling up in front of her house in his pickup truck watching his SO's eighteen year old daughter run out of the house with a grin on her beautiful face to jump in.

Skye Colson was SHIELD's youngest computer analyst. She had powerful parents and was protected by a group of superheroes including SHIELD's best master assassins. He knew he was crazy for even thinking about her, but he couldn't help it.

As he sped off into the night, Sky started messing with the radio. "So where are you taking me tonight hot stuff?"

"Oh you know, just around. Since I can't leave the base at all it would be impossible to do something actually fun, but I think I found the best possible thing to do," He replied casually.

She nodded and continued to fiddle with the radio knobs. He turned off the main road onto a gravel road running alongside the airfield. She gave him a look as they passed a 'No Trespassing' sign. He just smiled and continued to drive a little ways down the road before turning off into an alcove and parking the truck.

"We're here," he said.

Skye gave him a confused look. He smiled at her jumped out of the truck and walked around back to the tailgate. He was arranging the blanket in the bed of the truck when she walked up to him. He turned to look at her.

"You made a picnic lunch for our date?" she asked him. When he smiled at her, she continued, "Awe, Robot you do have a heart."

"Just sit down and enjoy the show." He said.

"What are we watching exactly? It's an empty airfield.

"Will you just be patient for once?" He asked amusement clearly evident in his voice.

They sat side by side for a few minutes talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Soon they heard a loud engine and the saw one of SHIELD's quinjets rocket down the runway and take off into the sky.

"Ok now I see why you brought me here." She said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

He looked over at her in surprise. She had a huge smile plastered on her face watching the runway as two more quinjets took off.

They sat in their own little world talking and laughing on the tailgate of the truck watching the training exercise. Their happiness didn't last long, fifteen minutes after the airfield training began they heard the tell tale sign of gravel crunching beneath car tires.

Grant looked back to see one of the SHIELD patrol cars pulling down the gravel road. His smile fell when two SHIELD agents stepped out of the vehicle and made their way over to them. He looked over at Skye to see that she had a mischievous grin on her face, the blue lights from the SHIELD patrol vehicle highlighting her youthful innocence. He could tell that she wanted to run. Not because she was afraid of getting caught, but because she thought that it would make a fun story. And from what he knew about her, she grew up giving SHIELD agents a hard time. That was who she was and part of the reason he loved her so much. And it was then he realized it, he loved her.

"You're dad is going to kill me." He stated the worry clearly evident in his voice.

She scoffed. "Dad? I think you have more to worry about with my mom."

The color drained from his face at the mention of Agent May.

"IDs." One of the SHIELD agents stated when the pair reached them. Grant and Skye obliged and handed over their IDs. Grant hoping that if they cooperated with the patrol agents, nothing would be reported. But as it was, Grant's luck didn't work like that. The next thing that he knows, both him and Skye were being put into handcuffs and being led over to the patrol vehicle.

"Oh come on guys. We were just out here for a little fun. You know how it is." Sky stated as she was being led over to the vehicle. "Come on, look at my ID. You know very well who I am. I won't tell my parents if you won't." She tried again, flashing the agent a brilliant smile. "You know, I am pretty sure that my parents would not be happy if they found out that you have their only child in handcuffs." The agent leading Skye didn't acknowledge her.

Grant was put in first followed by Skye. Before the door could get shut he heard Skye ask for a light. Now, he knew very well that Skye did not smoke, but the agent didn't. The agent grunted before he slammed the door shut.

Grant could see both the agents out of the front window on separate phone calls. He looked back over at Skye to see the blue lights still dancing off her carefree face. Grant could feel his resolve slip just a little bit more. Handcuffed and sitting next to her in the back of a SHIELD patrol vehicle, Grant realized that he didn't care what happened to him after this. All that mattered was that he was with Skye.

"Well, judging by the look of terror on their faces, I am assuming that they are talking to my parents." Skye said. Grant chuckled a little. "And if they are, there is no more hiding our relationship from them anymore." She smiled.

Grant was a little worried about that. Melinda May was his SO and he owed a lot to her for taking him on as a rookie. And Phil Coulson, well, he had the power to transfer Grant anywhere in the world without a moment's notice.

"I mean what's the worst that could happen? My mom will stop training you and my dad will threaten to move you to The Fridge." That statement sobered Grant up immediately. He looked back over at Skye who was still smiling. "Well, I'm telling you what they are going to do. Now what I am going to do is remind them that the whole reason there is a no fraternizing rule in SHIELD is because of them. And kindly remind them of all the rules that they broke while they were in the academy. Nothing is going to happen to you. Plus, even if he tries, I can just hack into the system and undo the order and make it look like he did it."

At that, Grant actually laughed. He knew that they were here parents, but to him they were two of SHIELD's best agents, and here Skye was getting ready to blackmail them into letting him stay.

When Grant stopped laughing, he noticed that the SHIELD agents were on their way back over to the car. When they got in the car, the passenger turned back to look at Skye. "Your parents want us to deliver the both of you back to their house immediately."

"Great! I can give you directions if you want." Skye said in a chipper voice. The driver of the vehicle grunted again, clearly not amused by her antics.

For the short ride back to the Coulson house, Grant was dreading what was coming next. Skye moved over in the seat and bumped his shoulder. When he looked at her, she just smiled, telling him without words that it will be ok. Grant leaned over and put his head on top of Skye's. They sat like that until they pulled into the drive.

Once the car pulled in, both her parents stepped out of the house. Her dad was still in his suit from the day, her mom still in her training uniform.

When the agents in front got out, they opened the back doors and led Skye and Grant to their fate.

"Really? You felt the need to handcuff my eighteen year old daughter?" May asked in her agent voice.

"We were just following protocol Ma'am." The agent leading Skye said.

"Uhuh. And they are still handcuffed why? Protocol was to uncuff them when confirmation came in that they were not a threat." She replied.

The agents both stopped and undid the handcuffs on the detainees.

"Told you my parents would not like that you cuffed their daughter." Sky stated smugly.

"Skye, hold your tongue for once," Her mother snapped at her.

Skye had enough self preservation to look at the ground until the paperwork was signed and the agents and left.

"I hope you know that your transfer will be going in first thing in the morning to a remote location far from here and far from my daughter," Phil stated calmly.

"Yes sir." Grant stated looking at the ground.

"Dad, let me just point out that the reason that the whole fraternizing rule is in place is because of you and mom. And let me point out that I am a pretty good hacker. If you put in Grant's transfer order tomorrow, I can just go in and change it and make it look like you did it. The only way that you could stop that is if you take away my clearance, and I know that you will not do that."

Coulson looked at his daughter, his mouth slightly open. He knew that it would happen eventually, his daughter falling for a boy that he did not like. He just hoped that it wouldn't have been a standard issued SHIELD agent. He knew that if he did anything, his daughter would be mad at him, and he couldn't stand when she was mad at him. He also knew that his wife actually liked this rookie and had high hopes for him. Even if she didn't approve of the relationship between the two of them, she would still be mad at Coulson for transferring Ward. So he just shook his head, turned around and went back into the house knowing that he wouldn't be able to win this one.

Skye looked between Grant who was still looking at the ground and her mother.

"Ward, tomorrow training 0500, don't be late." With that Agent May walked back into the house.

Grant let out the breath that he was holding and looked at Skye. She smiled and walked over to him and kissed him.

"For now, I think that it would be best to not flaunt our relationship in front of your parents. They hate me enough as it is."

"Skye get in here." Her mother called through the front door.

"I'll text you tomorrow," Skye said as she leaned up to give him one more quick kiss before going inside.

Grant smiled as he turned around and started the walk back to his quarters since his truck was left by the airfield.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Skye, _'I wouldn't have changed anything tonight'_.


End file.
